Lovers in the Shadows
by Ayako Chan
Summary: In a city where gangs rule the streets, there is a gang leader that wants the streets of death and blood to be washed of it's pain. A new year of new members, she meets a man with the gift of a dream, and decides to help him. Falling in love...Ch.11 is up
1. Wanting to Fly like the Wind

****

Silver Blaze: Well this is about a dream I had. And let's just face it. Everytime I put an original story on. NO one reads it. Not even my original managa/anime. So this time. I'm just putting on as my favorite anime. CCS!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!

Disclaimers: I don't own CCS. If I did I'll erase Syaoran. Because I really don't like him. But then if Syaoran wasn't there. I couldn't write any cute S+S fic's. So just be thankful I don't own CCS.

Lovers in the Shadows

By: Silver Blaze

Speeding through the streets of the night. Freedom was this life. And even with all this freedom, the group racing through the streets, didn't take it all the way. They knew there limits.

More racers speeded there way to the first group. All of them male. The leader smiled and gave the leader of the first group a deep evil grin.

"Did you realize that your on our part of the city," he grinned.

The leader didn't say anything. Just continued to the driving. The helmets covered there face's. Then the leader gave the signal that they'd race for the land.

The male leader nodded, and pointed to the stop sign. When they made it too the sign. They stopped. The others speeded to where the race would end. 

Soon the other two groups stopped about 2 miles down. The two leaders got ready. The engines roared, as if trying to scare the other.

Then a male from the group signaled them off. The race at first seem useless. The male biker was winning by a lot. But just as he was half way there, the other leader from the other group speeded past the male leader.

Shocked by the leaders quickness, the male leader almost ran off the road. Quickly he tried to chase after the leader. But at no use. He was so off ahead of him, that he was already at the end of the road, where the finish line was.

"Fuck," he yelled.

He made it to the end of the finish line. Where his angry group was waiting.

"God Dammed BAKA," a male yelled. "NOW we lost our land. Can't you do anything right Hymja."

"You lost to a stupid bastard," another growled.

The losing team looked over the other leader who won. He was taking off his helmet. The group off males watched to see the winner of the race.

"I believe the correct term is stupid bitch," the biker smiled.

"Not only did you lose our land, but you lost to a GIRL," the first male yelled.

"Now this girl wants you off OUR land," she growled at the group.

They stayed put not moving an inch. The other's with helmets took them off. 

"ALL of them are GIRLS," Hymja shouted.

"GET THE HELL OFF OUR LAND BEFORE WE MAKE YOU," a girl with two French braids said.

Some of them got on there bikes and left. Others watched for a second. But when the girls expressions turned to an evil glare of pure evil, they decided to leave. 

"Man and I thought that our groups guys were dumb," a girl with short hair and was wearing small glasses. (I'm changing Naoko's glasses style)

Next Day

"SAKURA," a female with purple like eyes, and along gray blue, and a mixture of black hair said.

"Just another five minutes dad," she asked?

"Sakura come on," the girl said. "We have classes!"

"WHAT, I FORGOT," Sakura screamed. "Tomoyo why didn't you wake me earlier!!"

"I've been trying for the last hour," Tomoyo sighed.

Ten minutes later

Sakura and Tomoyo busted through the doors, of the college building. And then busted through another into here class.

"Ladies I see your just a tad tardy, please take your sits," the sensei growled.

"YES," the girls said in union. 

They took there sits now noticing the young man standing in the front of the room with the sensei. He had long auburn hair. The front laid flat in his face. His eyes were a light crusted amber. But they were hard to see from the back of the room.

"This is Syaoran Li everyone. He's came to join our class," the sensei said.

"Do you think he's cute," Tomoyo said whispering at Sakura who was almost drooling.

"What no. I'm just hungry, and I was daydreaming about food," Sakura said covering up for herself.

"Right," Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.

AFTER CLASS

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the collage class. Sakura still seemed to be in daydream mode, of so called "food".

"Hey Sakura what's with the dreamy eyes still, it's lunch you can eat now," Tomoyo said.

"I know, but I want to know what I should buy," Sakura said covering up again. "There's so many great things at collage to eat."

"Sakura wake up already. Just admit he's cute," Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo he's not cute," Sakura sweatdropped.

"Really," Tomoyo joked.

"NO I think he's gorgeous," Sakura sighed dreamily.

"Come on lets get lunch," Tomoyo sighed when she couldn't get through to Sakura.

Eventually she had to drag the big heart eyed Sakura down to the lunch room.

IN THE LUNCH ROOM

"Hey Tomoyo what's with Sakura," Rika asked?

"She likes this guy in our class," Tomoyo replied.

"REALLY," Rika shouted happily making many eyes look at her.

"Come on you know how much I'd love to tell you more, but I'll tell you more back at the house," Tomoyo said trying to get all the eyes off her.

"Okay," Rika smiled with a grin.

IN A TREE

Syaoran Li sat in the tree. The sun came down from a little hole where the leaves and the branches didn't cover it. The heat of the sun felt warm on his back. He looked at the school cafeteria window. The windows were huge, and he could easily see all the people eating there lunches. Even a young woman his age with emerald green eyes.

A blush crept onto his cheeks. He turned away and shook his head. His got a frown on his face. How could he just be falling for her? Love was a weakness. The key too everyone's down fall was love. The key to pain was love.

He came here from his home town to stop his mother from controlling his life. The first thing he wanted, was not marry Meiling that week.

Meiling too had run away. But she went to Paris, France. Over the months Meiling had met this guy, who went to Hong Kong as a tourist and they had met and fallen in love.

The one thing he always wanted to do most of all was ride like the wind. At it's high speeds, quickly and fast. Just like motorcycles. He had always been interested in them as a child, but his family forbidden him to do so. Which was no surprise to him. They never let him go to a public school, and they never let him have what some people called fun. It was all training and work in his life.

Well now he was free. He wasn't going to do what his family told him anymore. He was sick of it. He jumped down from the tree, and walked around the campus. Maybe if he asked one of the males he could find a gang that wasn't into drugs. And that weren't VERY dangerous. And could teach him to ride like the wind.

LATER

"So your looking for a gang, that's not really into drugs, and could teach you how too ride a motorcycle," a male with blue hair said.

"Yes," Syaoran replied.

"Then I know the perfect gang. There not at all like the gangs to see around a lot. They take land from the bad types of gangs by racing, and make the area a little less dangerous for people," the guy said.

"That sounds a little weird," Syaoran replied.

"No, the leader lost there mother to a gang who raped and killed there mother," the guy said." Its there way of making a difference for people. Lot of people are trying to get into the gang. They actually do some stuff. But nothing people our age wouldn't. They drink, sex, etc. There just not crazy with it."

Syaoran raised an eye brow at him. The blue haired eyes smirked at him. He had a very evil grin on his face.

"Hey I'm not gay, get away from me," he shouted.

"My I just figured out that your my cute little descendent," the guy smiled.

"Oh hell please don't tell me it's you Eriol Hiiragizawa," Syaoran grumbled.

"Hello cute little descendent," Eriol smirked.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa," Syaoran growled.

"I have an idea. I was thinking of also joining that gang, how about we go together," Eriol asked? "How about it cute descendent?"

"Fine," he mumbled. "If I'm lucky you'll find someone else to bug."

"Your right there, there's someone in the gang, I'm rather interested in," Eriol said dreamy eyed.

"You have got to be shitting me," Syaoran said shocked. "Eriol in love. You're the one who told me about it's weaknesses." 

"It's only a weakness if it's not true love," Eriol sighed. "And I know it's true love."

"Whatever," Syaoran grumbled.

"LOVE POWER," Eriol shouted.

"I'm not with him. I don't even know him," Syaoran said when many eyes looked at them.

Later

Sakura laid on the sofa in her gangs living room. They all had jobs when they weren't in classes, so they all paid the rent for there house, but there was so many of them that they had no problem with having extra money.

"C.B, can you come here," her friend Naoko called.

"You know, you can call me Sakura," she replied.

"I know, but Cherry Blossom is the same as Sakura, so I call you C.B for short," Naoko smiled. "And can you help me cook dinner, you know I'm horrible."

"Alright Paranormal," Sakura joked.

"Thank you," Naoko smiled.

At dinner

Sakura and the rest of the gang members sat at the very huge tables. Everyone cheering, laughing and enjoying themselves. Celebrating the night before. There winning of northern Tomeda area. At least part of the northern area.

"C.B do you remember what next week is," Naoko said.

"How could I forget," Sakura smiled to her friend next to her. "Next week you're letting new members join."

"And, from what I heard," Rika smiled looking at Tomoyo. "Eriol Hiiragizawa is going to join, along with his cousin."

"WHAT!"

Sakura giggled a bit, she'd always knew that she had a thing for Errol. He was pretty cute in his own very weird way. Now maybe Tomoyo could get close to him, pretending they were just friends, without him freaking out. Then she could make her move on him.

"That's right baby," Rika laughed. "Your going to win his heart yet."

Tomoyo seemed to sink in her seat. Her face was in a little weird position almost like her was hiding a blush.

"And I heard that his cousin is that new guy in Sakura's class," Chiharu smiled.

This time Sakura turned and blushed a very cute pink. She turned her head so no one who see her blush as well. But everyone just smiled and giggled at her.

*&*&*&*&*&

Silver Blaze: Always chapter 1!!! This is it, over three months of writing this. Anyway, there's A LOT of editing to be done on this. Only because…it WAS rated NC-17. But that's not aloud on fanfiction.net anymore. I'm thinking of maybe have a program later in this fic where, maybe I'll send who ever wants to read the unedited version in there email, it really dapends on you guys. So please review what u think!!!


	2. Flying like the Wind

Silver Blaze: What's up, all! I didn't get as many reviews then I wanted but hey that's alright. I really like this fanfic, who knows when it'll get better, maybe it'll become more popular! 

On with the fic!

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS, if I did then I'd erase Syaoran, because I really don't like him. But then I couldn't write any cute S+S fic's. So just be thankful that I don't own CCS.

Lover In the Shadow's

Chapter 2

Sakura sipped on a hot chocolate, she looked out the kitchen window. It was a cloudy day out, it looked like it would rain. She looked down the hall when a creak was heard. A door opening of course. It was Chiharu, the hyper tough friend of Sakura's. 

"Morning Blossom," Chiharu smiled.

"I take it everyone has a different nickname for me," Sakura smiled. "Right Chiharu Li."

"Where'd you get that nickname," Chiharu asked?

"Where else, you always go on about how much you love Jet Li," Sakura said. " I was saying so that you were married to him." (Who wouldn't wanna be…oh my he is so hot)

"Good one," Chiharu said. "How about Chun Li?"

"Hoe…he's married," Sakura asked freaked.

"It's a female fighter in a game stupid," Chiharu smiled.

Sakura nodded her head and blushed a bit, why was it that she had to be so dense. She had always been like that, even as a kid she was always so dense. It was pretty embarrassing to be so dense, but she had to live with it, no matter what.

"By the way," Chiharu smiled. " Today is the day the new candidates are coming today. So are you going to be the judge this time, or is Tomoyo.?"

"I promised Tomoyo she could be the judge," Sakura smiled.

" I see, so she could give Errol some sexy looks, and him not even knowing it," Chiharu joked.

"Yeah, that's it," Sakura smiled back.

~*~

The candidates started to pile in, all the gang members greeted them. Tomoyo was already behind a fake mirror, the kind that was a mirror on one side and a window on the other. Sakura sat down on a chair in the little gym they had. The gang members who's be doing the testing sat down at the front of the room. Sakura was one of them, so was Rika, Yamazaki Chiharu's boyfriend, Chiharu and there second best racer Dai.

All the candidates sat on three sofa's in the back of the room. There was a good twenty of them there. Sakura smiled a bit when she saw Eriol Hiiragizawa sitting on the last sofa to the left. This was at the least going to be his third time trying to be in the gang, everytime he seemed to fail.

"Sakura…umm, Sakura," Naoko said.

"Oh…um…sorry," Sakura said.

She got up since she was to explain her part of the try out, or interview. Many of the young adults got a change to see if it was really what they wanted to do, or belong to what ever way they put it.

"Hello, my name is Sakura, I'm in charge of the motorbikes, and cars, I'll be showing you all how to drive the motorbikes," Sakura smiled. "The cars…I do so hope you all have your license to drive."

She turned and sat back down while Yamazaki got up and explained how the everyone who got in had to get a tattoo, with no extra cost. And how did didn't matter what it was, as long as it was a tattoo.

~*~

Sakura sat on her bike on the dirt bike track they had behind the house. She looked up at the crowed on the roof. Since there house had a open window build into the roof, Chiharu and Rika took them on the roof so she could show them what they could learn within the first year they were in the gang.

They were all just simple tricks, so she didn't want to get too serious with her moves. She took her helmet and placed it on her head. Her only protection at the moment. Her black leather jacket, tight on her skin, her pink half top sticking her skin in it's tight matter. Her jeans that were faded, but was seen to be a deep midnight blue in it's past, just as tight.

Sakura roared the engine and got the bike ready for it's show. She slowly started it's go, placing her feet on the steel feet holders. Soon she speeded up and she charged off, leaving a dusty mess behind her.

She took her first leap over a small jump, as her couldn't almost hear the cheers from the group on the roof. Quickly she made a quick turn and a huge leap almost ten feet in the air. Then before the next jump she did a cat wheel. Still in the cat wheel she went over the jump.

Soon she was completely around the track and stopped being met by a cheering audience. She smiled at them, blushed a bit when a group of guys surrounded her. She brushed them a side a bit and moved so everyone could see her.

"That's a bit of the taste you can learn. You don't really need to know how to do tricks, just how to drive the bikes," Sakura smiled. "Learning the tricks is just a bit of a add on."

"If you'd fallow me now we'll go to the house again," Rika said leading the first group around.

"Two more groups to go," Sakura sighed when they left.

"That was a great one C.B," Chiharu smiled.

"Thanks. Do you know when the next group is coming for my part," Sakura said. "I'd like to practice my moves a bit. You know for the next take over."

"You have a few minutes," Chiharu said. "Go ahead and practice I'll go get them."

"Thanks Chun Li," Sakura smiled jokingly.

"Haha," Chiharu laughed.

Chiharu got up and walked over to the house and walked in. Sakura smiled, she had such great friends. She climbed onto her bike again and roared the engine again. Then she was off, faster then before, going at monster fast speeds. She was doing crazy fast spins over the jumps, flips and back flips.

After close to five minutes to her little crazy drive on her bike, she flipped over the last jump before she decided to stop and wait for Chiharu and her next group. When she stopped her heard crazy shouts of cheers and whistling, she blushed a bit, but it was hidden by her helmet.

"Why didn't you signal me," Sakura asked Chiharu.

Chiharu just smiled a because I didn't want to smile. Sakura glared a bit through her helmet, but got off her bike and started her to explain this part of the detraction and other things about the motorbikes, she tried her best not to blush to much, for two reasons. There was that cute Syaoran guy in the group with Eriol his cousin, and there was guys giving her sexual looks. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Yo all, what's up! Not much here, I'm tired and bored. Need sleep, I was baby sitting twenty kids last night for Halloween, all between the ages of 5 and 10. It was hell, there was these guys popping out every few minutes scaring the kids. When I found out one of them was a guy from my class, I kicked him where the shine don't shine very hard. The stupid ass hole!!!

Scaring little kids, some of them nearly ripped my costume off holding onto me. I was lucky after I kicked the guy from my class that they weren't scared anymore, partly because the guys thought I was crazy. But anyway hope everyone had a spooky and save Halloween!


	3. The Beauty, Xu

Silver Blaze: I don't know why I'm writing this. This is the same thing as my old fic, Closed Eyes, people only read the first chapter, then they forgot about it. Why am I writing this….

__

Lovers In the Shadows

****

Chapter 3

Sakura held the papers in her hands tightly, and was running down the hall in the Collage hall way. Running for her dear life. Many girls and guys chasing and running after her. She bumped into someone and would have fallen but they grabbed her arm and caught her. She thanked them and looked up.

"Ahh," she screamed with a blush.

It was him. It was Syaoran. She freaked a bit and made a quick bow of she was sorry and grabbed her papers off the floor and dashed off, followed by people chasing after her. Syaoran blushed also, and walked as she grabbed a pin from the bulletin board and pinned the papers to it, and then dashed off around the corner.

"What was that about," he asked?

Then he heard little shout's and yelps of people fighting to get to the bulletin board. He looked at them and sighed, he guessed the sheet of paper she posted was who made it into the gang. He listened to the people fighting.

"Get the Hell of my way!"

"Fuck off I was here first!"

"AIRS BECOMING AN IMPORTANT MATTER HERE!!!!"

It was quiet comical listening to the people fighting like that, but it also was so childish These people really needed help if they couldn't even look at a piece of paper right. Suddenly a great shout from a male Syaoran knew was heard.

"WE MADE IT, WE MADE IT! SYAORAN WE MADE IT," Eriol cheered!!!

He came bouncing out of the bodies still fighting to look at the list. He smiled greatly. His evil smirk that always was painted onto his face.

"Quiet doing that," Syaoran said.

"Doing what," Eriol smirked. 

"That," Syaoran said.

"I still don't know what you mean," Eriol smirked even more.

"Never mind when do we go to this gang's place anyway," Syaoran asked?

"If you mean move in...within the next week," Eriol said. "But I can get use move in within the next few days. Like say, today!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, he was also so weird. He was surprised someone did see any of that. How could a great man of great power recreate himself into a guy like Eriol stomped him.

"I don't care what we do as long a I can start biking," Syaoran said.

****

Next Day

Sakura sat on the roof of the gang's house. It was too noisy inside for Sakura's liking. A lot of people wanted to move in right away, just like it was for the last two years. ( Most of the people in this, like Sakura and Syaoran are twenty) She thought about the try outs a few days ago. She thought it was pretty amazing how Syaoran knew so much about motorbikes. His knowledge was so great. She'd asked him if he had biked before, and he said no. That he was just a fan.

"Hey C.B," Naoko smiled from the open window.

"Hey Paranormal," Sakura smiled. "Is Fin coming?"

"Yeah he's coming around one o'clock," Naoko said. "I have the lists of all the new members nicknames, or name meanings, and the people who need a nickname," Naoko said.

"Great, my favorite part of new members joining," Sakura sighed.

"Come on there only one person this year who doesn't have a nickname, surprise surprise, it's Eriol Hiiragizawa," Naoko giggled.

"Oh, I could think of lots of nicknames for him, like Devil. In fact we could even name him Demon, and for a tattoo we could give him a little devil," Sakura cheered. "It's perfect for him!"

"Yeah it is," Naoko laughed.

"Come on lets go down stairs," Sakura smiled.

"Oh, really are you going to say hi to Mr. Perfect," Naoko joked.

"NO, What he's here?!," Sakura freaked. "...I guess I could talk to him."

"Great come on," Naoko said pulling Sakura into the Window.

"Ahhh," Sakura said crashing to the floor.

Sakura got up and rubbed her sore bottom. Naoko laughed and motioned her to come down stairs with her. Sakura followed down the stairs into the billiard room. There Chiharu and Yamazaki were playing bumper pool. They looked up and smiled.

"Who's winning," Naoko asked?

"Yamazaki's only winning because he's making me loose my ideas how to beat him. WITH HIS STUPID TALL TALES!!!!," Chiharu screamed.

"I see," Naoko laughed.

"HE'S HERE," Tomoyo freaked running into the room. "WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!"

"First go up to him and say hi," Naoko said. "Pretend your talking to Sakura."

"What if I start to say how cute Sakura is. He'll think I'm talking about him!!," Tomoyo screamed.

"Okay pretend your taking to Syaoran. You don't know him," Naoko said. "That way you'll be fine."

"O-okay," Tomoyo said turning and walking down the hall.

"Hope it goes well," Sakura said.

"The only thing you should be worrying about is Syaoran," Chiharu said.

"What," Sakura asked?

"You have to get close to Syaoran. Before Xu gets to him," Naoko said. 

Sakura got a chill up on her spine, she forgot about Xu. She was one of those sluty gang members who acted like a guy who wants nothing but sex. She went for the biggest and newest dish. In this case it was Syaoran. Still she didn't want to sound like and idiot in front of Syaoran.

"That's it. YOUR going OUT THERE," Chiharu shouted.

She grabbed Sakura and pushed her out of the billiard room and locked the door behind her. Sakura turned and glared at the door.

"Bitch,' Sakura said.

"I heard that," Chiharu joked.

"I'm glad," Sakura smiled.

Sakura turned and also walked down the hall and looked at the gang of people in the living room. It was really crowed so she decided to tell people they could go anywhere on the first floor if they liked.

She got up on the one of the stairs to the second floor. Everyone was talking and socializing loudly. Sakura took her thumb and her next finger and put them in her mouth and blew. (I did that once...but mistake...in class...) The whistle was loud and very noisy. Everyone stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"It's the COOL BIKING CHICK," a guy in the group said. 

"It's getting very crowed in here, and there more coming, so if anyone wants to take a look around the on the first floor there more then welcome," Sakura said.

"Did the leader tell you to say that. Or are you trying to get people kicked out," a deep female voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura turned and glared at the female behind her. Her long red hair tied back in a crazy bun and her deep blue eyes gazed around the room for her next hunt. This was Xu, the slut from hell. The only reason that Sakura didn't kick her out was because Ryou, the guy who named Sakura the next leader wanted Xu to stay in the gang to the end. Sakura promised Ryou, and he was a great friend. A great lover...( * gasps * There was someone before Syaoran!!!)

"Very funny, yes it's from the leader. I don't do things without the leaders consent , like SOME people," Sakura glared. 

"What ever," Xu said pushing her way through Sakura almost knowing her down the stairs.

Sakura looked around to see if she could find Tomoyo. She was there alright. As soon as Sakura had her speech. Eriol and her left the room. Towards Tomoyo and Sakura's bedroom. Sakura giggled a bit, she'd have to remember to tease Tomoyo about that later. Just as a joke.

She looked around the room to see if Syaoran was around. There was no way that Sakura wasn't shocked when she saw Syaoran and Xu. Xu hanging off him like toilet paper to a heel. The only thing that did surprise her was Syaoran didn't seem to be enjoying it. Xu seemed to always have this gift where as soon as she touched a guy, he fell for her. 

Sakura just sighed a bit and turned and walked to the kitchen and out the back door to the dirt bike jumps. She walked into the garage a bit and lifted a sheet off a covered bike. A Black bike with a little devil on it. She fingered it a bit, and cried a bit. "_Why'd you have to go_." Sakura thought. She took out a key and put it in the keyhole. 

"I'm going to practice," Sakura whispered.

She took the helmet from the sit and put if on. And then rode the bike out of the garage. And then started to do her crazy jumps over the ramp like dirt piles. Her back flips graceful like a bird, even as an angel. 

Unknown to her thought, someone from the porch was watching her. His amber eyes not leaving her body. His amber eyes burning into her body. Burning with a passion and kindness for her.

"Beautiful..."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Okay more info here on the unedited version. There is only a few chapters I took out, which is the chapters, I couldn't edited only some out. If you probably guessed there lemons. If you'd like to read the unedited version when this is done, please email me, or review telling me. 

Now remember R and R. Read and Review.


	4. Strip Pool

Silver Blaze: Sorry for the lateness. I lost the booklet the story was written down on, but I found it, so don't worry. So here goes.

Oh, yeah thank you for all the reviews, i'm up to 23, I didn't think i'd get so many reviews in just one chapter.

Lovers in the Shadows

Chapter 5

Sakura used her brakes and stopped. She turned red under her helmet; Syaoran was outside on the porch watching her every move. She removed her helmet and looked at him. He was smiling; it was the first time she saw him do so. She sighed dreamily and wished he had done it sooner.

She put the kickstand down and put the helmet on the handle. And then walked up to him. As she came closer she saw his kindness in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, but my gang name is Cherry Blossom," Sakura smiled. "But everyone has different names for me."

"...Hi...I'm Li Syaoran," he said shyly.

Silence carried the conversation to nothing. A breeze started to blow, making Sakura's hair magically blow in the wind, as did Syaoran's long messy locks.

"So your gang's name going to be Wolf," Sakura said. "You getting a Wolf Tattoo right?"

"Yeah..." he said a little red.

"You did a great job at my part of the try out. You knew so much about the bikes," Sakura said.

"Just a fan," he replied.

"How about a private lesson, or do you already know how to drive too, but never told me," Sakura joked.

She winked at him. The girls always told her she was a good flirter. She was starting to believe them.

"I...ahh...think I should find my cousin," Syaoran said.

"He's in a private meeting," Sakura smiled a bit waiting for his reaction. 

His reaction went the way she had expected it would. He turned to her looking for maybe the fact that she was lying. He found no such thing.

"I know Eriol very well. We went to school together. I always knew he had a thing for my friend, and she had a thing for him," Sakura explained.

"So that's who he said was in love with," Syaoran said.

"I'm going to take my bike back to the garage," Sakura smiled walking off the porch to her bike.

"You're a baka, baka you were suppose to get a real conversation going," Syaoran growled to himself. 

*&*&*

Sakura typed something up on the computer. She couldn't use the one in her room because Eriol and Tomoyo were still in there. "Talk about long sex," Sakura thought. (The lemon with E+T is one of the unedited version chapters)

She was in Naoko's room using her computer. The calendar to what take over would take place and when the parties would take place. Tomoyo of course did the planing.

"Let's see...next week party at the beach, 11:30 AM to 10:30, then either go home or go to SkyScraper," Sakura said.

"Beach Party! Sky Scraper! Wow I can't wait," Naoko cheered. "What about dare or Else?"

"I hate that game, it's gross," Sakura gagged.

"Well it could be a romantic moment for you and Syaoran," Naoko laughed.

"Yeah right, last time we played Xu tried to get down with Ryou as and else. Then he either had to do the else or go and kiss her," Sakura said. "He told me he never wanted to go 40 feet within her, for what she did to him a few years before."

"It won't be like that, I promise," Naoko said.

"You play. I watch," Sakura sighed.

*&*&

"THIS FUCKING HURTS," Syaoran said as a needle played inside his skin moving ink around in his skin making a pattern.

"Your crazy. It doesn't hurt," Eriol smirked.

"Baka," Syaoran said.

"There all done," Fin said.

Syaoran grabbed his shirt and put it on. He couldn't stand the tattoo, but the fact that Xu won't stop staring at him or hang off him.

"Oh Syaoran, you were SO much braver than I was," Xu said in a flirty voice.

"I don't care. Leave me alone," Syaoran growled.

He walked out of the living room in a hurry not even realizing that Sakura was also walking in his direction. She was reading a magazine called Pleasures. (I made it up) Soon they crashed into one other. Sakura fell to the floor and looked up blushing to a beet.

"Sorry Syaoran, I didn't see you," Sakura replied.

"No it was my fault," Syaoran said.

Silence for the second time carried the conversation along, until Sakura broke the death like silence. 

"So, you get your tattoo," Sakura asked?

"Yeah," Syaoran said shyly.

"You need to open up more, how about a little game of pool," Sakura smiled. "Or what us girls here call strip pool."

"Are you joking," Syaoran asked shocked?

"Come on, it helps you be less shy," Sakura smiled.

Syaoran thought about it. If he agreed, it could boost his confidence. Maybe he should? He might actually get to know her better. (Her body you mean Syaoran, hehehe)

  
"Alright, but no other people thought," Syaoran smiled back.

"Great," Sakura cheered.

Sakura grabbed her magazine and smiled at it. The page she had just read said, "A way to get your shy guy to open up better, challenge him to a game that has anything to do with stripping. Example: Strip Poker."

She lead him to the billiard room. Sakura grabbed one of the many different door hanger for there privacy. She put the one that said, "Don't enter when door closed," and put it on the door.

"Okay the rules are, everytime I get a ball in a gutter, you have to take a piece of your clothing off. Same if you get a ball in. And if you get the eight ball in the gutter then you have to take of all your cloths," Sakura smirked.

"Let's get this over with," Syaoran said.

"Alright," she replied passing him his pool stick.

She set the balls up in the rack as Syaoran set the white ball up so it was lined up with the rectangular shape of the balls.

"Ladies first," he offered her. 

"Thank you," she said in a sweet voice. 'Your such a gentlemen."

She wasn't much of a pool player, but it was a great social game, and who cared if she lost, the more less shy both of them would be.

She took her aim and broke the balls up, and she got a solid in.

"Your stripe, I'm solid," she smiled. "And I believe it's your turn."

"So it is," Syaoran replied.

He shot but missed because the ball stopped right in front of the pocket. Sakura took her turn and got her solid in. She smiled and blushed a bit as Syaoran took his shirt of. He had a muscle shirt on underneath. None the less though, the muscles that covered his arms were showing making her a bit dizzy.

"Nice shot," he joked.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," she smirked again.

She took her next aim and missed. Syaoran stepped forward and took his aim and this time got that ball that he didn't get in last time in. Sakura unbuttoned her blouse, reveling her slim egg timer shape. ( That's what my mom says, "Woman are usually shaped like egg timers." Corny...but true in a way.) Also reveling her purple bra. Syaoran couldn't face her, he was having a hard enough time trying to hide his red face.

"Nice shot," she giggled.

"Thanks," he said still blushing.

He took his next aim and got another in the pocket, he flushed a much darker shade of pink, or even red. She reached down and took her socks off. He sighed a bit in relief. (A guy not wanting to see a naked girl? Scary, he most be gay) He took another aim and missed.

Sakura smiled and took her next aim. She hit it and got it in the pocket. He flushed as well she did when he took his muscle shirt off. Sakura now became the human Christmas Red light. She was shocked at how the muscles rippled out on his chest.

"Pretty good," Syaoran replied.

"Naturally," Sakura smirked with a big grin.

She took her aim again, shooting another one into the pocket. Syaoran flushed and unbuttoned his pants. And hauled the pants down revealing green boxers.

"Very good," Syaoran blushed a red.

Sakura smiled and took her aim again, but this time missed. Syaoran took his arm and hit one in a pocket. Sakura unbuttoned her jean calm diggers and pulled them down showing her craves and her matching purple underwear. Syaoran tried to shallow the lump in his throat, but only became bigger or so it seemed.

He shook it off and made his next shot hitting it off the side just beside the pocket and missed.

'Nice try, almost got it," Sakura smiled.

She did her aiming and shoot the ball and got it in the pocket. Syaoran sighed a little in relief as he took his socks. Sakura took her aim and shot getting the ball in the pocket. Syaoran's face turned a little purple as he looked down. The only piece of clothing he had left was his boxers. He looked at the ceiling as he pulled his boxers down. (Ahhh!!! My eyes! Can't see! Blinded!)

"Game's over I win. You can pull your boxers back up," Sakura blushed.

He gave her a look of gratitude and pulled his boxers back up. He blushed very much, but in the dimness of the room it hid his blush as well it hid hers.

"So where'd you learn how to play," Syaoran said pulling his jeans up and buttoned them.

"I just play...a lot...a friend played me a lot of games," Sakura said after her calm diggers and shirt and back on.

"I'll have to play them a few games," Syaoran said now fully dressed.

"You'll have to stick with me I'm afraid. The guy I use to play with died," Sakura said sadly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Syaoran replied.

"No, it's okay. You'll be a great member of Blood Rush, at biking and pool," she smiled. (I didn't say it before but that is the name of the gang)

"Thanks," Syaoran flushed.

"I got to go," Sakura winked. "See you later."

"Bye," he replied. 

*&*&*&*&*&*

"So how'd it go with Syaoran in the billiard room. Hope you didn't have to use the freebreeze," Tomoyo joked.

""No I don't have to use it, unlike you have to use on the whole room," Sakura joked back. "And we played strip pool."

"Oh really. Tell me every detail," Tomoyo said taking out her camcorder. 

"Not the camera," Sakura said. "Tomoyo..."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Hi all!!! This is the longest chapter so far. Remember review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. Beach Party Part 1 The Plan

Kingdom Hearts: Here with chapter 5, sorry for the lateness. Oh God, I'm behind in everything I'm afraid. I don't think I'm gonna finish Water Angel...there goes seven reviewers. Oh well, it wasn't that good of a fic, it was evil and badly written. 

Anyway this chapter tells you about the gang and it's history a bit...

Anyway thank you for all your reviews, and again sorry for the lateness.

Biker in the Shadows

__

By

Silver Blaze

Chapter 5- Beach Party

Part one: The Blood Rush Gang, When they all Joined

"C.B, you ready," Chiharu called out.

"Coming in a second Chun Li," Sakura shouted back from upstairs.

Sakura came down with a cooler, a few beach blankets and sun block. She put then down and grabbed a volley ball and put it on the top of the rest of the beach supplies.

"Where's your bathing suit," Chiharu asked?

"Under my cloths," Sakura said.

Syaoran came around the corner, he was wearing black trunks and had a blue towel. He looked at everyone and nodded a bit.

"Wolf, can you help me," Sakura asked?

"Sure," Syaoran said taking the cooler and beach blankets into his two powerful arms.

"Thanks Wolf," she thanked him.

"Where do you want it," Syaoran asked?

"Take it to Yamazaki outside by the jeeps," Chiharu replied..

"Okay," Syaoran said exiting the room.

"Any lip action," Chiharu asked?

"NO!"

"From what Tomoyo told me, it seemed like you did."

"What did she tell you?"

"Only that you and Wolf boy played "Strip Pool." Sounds like it got very interesting," Chiharu giggled. 

"The only thing that happened was that I WON," Sakura replied with a little snort.

"C.B, you had your chance," she cried at her dense friend.

"It wasn't the right time..."

Later 

Sakura packed the last bit of beach stuff in the back of the jeep. She looked around, everyone else had already left. It was just her and Syaoran left now. Sakura had asked him to lock the doors and garage.

She opened the divers door and sat down, and put on her light midnight blue sun glasses. She tapped her foot waiting for Syaoran to come out. 

"I'm back," Syaoran popped out from no where.

"AHH," she screamed.

Sakura jumped four feet into the air flipping out over nothing. Syaoran stared at her. Her reaction had clearly seemed very unexcited to see him. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Syaoran said.

"It's okay," Sakura said when she recovered from the scare.

Syaoran got into the jeep and buckled his seatbelt. Sakura did the same, and then started the car. She let the engine roar for a second or two, and then turned the radio on at a low volume. 

"So how have you been part of Blood Rush," Syaoran asked?

"About three years," she replied.

"What about the others," Syaoran asked?

"Tomoyo three, Chiharu two and a half. Yamazaki three, Rika four years, Naoko two, and Xu seven years," Sakura replied.

"Seven years," he said shocked.

"Yeah, she joined when she was fourteen," Sakura said.

"How'd she join so young," Syaoran asked?

"Her boyfriend was going to be the next leader, so with his request he asked her to join," Sakura explained. "He paid the price though."

"Is this your friend who died?"

Sakura didn't reply and only nodded a little yes. Syaoran looked down and tried to think of something to say.

"Um...was he killed or something," he asked?

"Yes. By the way, you are the curious one," Sakura choked out a little giggled.

"Always have been," he smiled a rare smile.

Sakura smiled and blushed, but didn't turn away. Syaoran blushed also, but didn't turn away. He smiled deeper and chuckled a little. (They looking at one other, and Sakura's suppose to be driving)

"he had aids. One guess who gave it too him," Sakura replied.

"...Xu..."

"It wasn't long after that he found out that she was sleeping around. So he dumped her," she explained. "Three years later, we met."

"Something tells me she has it in for you since then," he replied.

"Yeah. You can tell by the day the new members moved in."

"I noticed."

Sakura parked the car and looked at the beach area. Her gang was playing and shouting, just having a good time.

"Let's forget the sad stuff, we're here to have fun," Sakura smiled at him.

The beach was full of people that day. Sakura grabbed what she could carry and looked around for some faces. She spotted Tomoyo and the others, they were all over the beach having a blast. 

"Help me set up," Sakura asked Syaoran.

He flushed and grabbed there stuff and carried it to the sandy beaches where everyone was laughing and shouting. Tomoyo spotting them and came running over with her camera. She started to tape them as she started to talk to them. 

"It's about them," Tomoyo joked. "Were you doing something else?"

"No," Syaoran flushed.

"Could've fooled me," she smiled.

"It couldn't have been any worst then you and Eriol," Sakura shot back laughing.

This time it was Tomoyo's turn to flush to a tomato. She stuck her tongue out at them and walked away. Syaoran gave her a look of gratitude. 

"She's been like that the day she was born, don't take what she says seriously," Sakura replied with a smile.

"I'll try and remember that."

"C.B come on let's play some beach volleyball," Chiharu cheered.

"Coming Chun Li," she replied. "You wanna play too Wolf?"

"No, I think I'll go for a swim."

"Okay, I'll talk to yeah later," Sakura waved.

Syaoran set his things down and turned to the water, he started to walk towards it. He wasn't quick enough though, because Xu popped up in front of him.

"Hi Wolfy," she said flirty like.

Syaoran gave her a glare and she just got a flirty hurt look, and she got little tears in her eyes and started to cry.

"Oh Wolfy, I try so hard to get guys to like me, can you tell me why they hate me so," Xu said with little tears welling down her cheeks.

At the Volley ball nets

"She's going for the old, "I'm helpless and alone" get," Chiharu said with a sigh.

"If he falls for it, I'm gonna lose anyone," Sakura cried. "I'm never going to get a guy if she's around, I'll be virgin forever!"

"Sakura all you need is to play twice as furious," Chiharu said. "Show him the magic of your kiss."

"Your a hopeless romantic," Sakura sweatdropped.

"I know, but Ryou when he was seeing you came to me for love advice, he said your kisses were like magic," Chiharu giggled.

"Your so making that up," Sakura freaked.

"I am not."

Sakura held the volley ball tightly in her hands. Sore and raw from playing she threw the ball to her friend. She smiled and waved.

"Then wish me luck," Sakura smiled brightly.

"Making him want you so badly he'll die for you," Chiharu laughed.

"I'll try!"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kingdom Hearts: Sorry my computer had 7 viruses, but I'm so sorry please forgive me, if you wanna kill someone kill my little sister, she's the one who gave my computer all the viruses. 


	6. Beach Party Part 2 Kiss Me

Kingdom Hearts: Hello, how is everything with all of you, sorry for the lateness, I had exams, which didn't go well, stupid math teacher, she gave us sheets with everything on everything that was going to be on the exam, nothing that I studied was on it…. Well anyway started the fic.

Lovers in the Shadows 

By

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 6: Beach Party, Part 2- Kiss me 

            Tomoyo sat under her umbrella with her video camera. Naoko and Rika sat beside her, both watching the little screen of the camera.

"I can't believe Sakura went ahead and did what the "Pleasure" Magazine told her to do," Rika said.

"**_I can't believe she played Strip Pool_**," Naoko said surprised.

"This is so kawaii," Tomoyo said. "I'm now officially starting a movie named "Kawaii S+S moments." Their so kawaii together!"

"I still am having a hard time believing that you set up a hidden camera in the pool room," Naoko sweat dropped.

"I know, I have a mind of a devil," Tomoyo chuckled with a grin.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Sakura sat on a rock by the boating docks, Sakura felt relieved when Syaoran had clearly seen though Xu's little act. She had tried to get **with** him a little too soon. So he escaped and had gone off somewhere. She had looked for him, but couldn't find him.

            The sun was setting now, the beach was now getting less crowded, and the real party would be starting soon. She looked around hoping to see a friend or someone she knew, but nobody was seen.

            Suddenly a hand grabbed Sakura's shoulder, she jumped up and got into a quick and very sad looking attack stats.

"Careful, it's me," Syaoran said. 

"I've noticed," she blushed. "Sorry, it's just a lot has happened, and…you get it right?"

            He nodded and they just stared at one other. Amber and emerald stared into one other, not blinking or leaving the others orbs.

"What are you thinking," Sakura asked? 

"Only how much I want to kiss you," Syaoran whispered. 

            She blushed, but didn't leave his gaze. Instead she combed her hand thought his hair. Her hand came down his face by his cheeks.

"What are thinking," Syaoran asked?

"I'm thinking the same as you," she replied with a smile.

"What was it that I was thinking," he asked taking her hand in his.

Sakura smiled and looked at the ground but then looked back up, " Kiss me."

            He flushed a cute pink. He held her hands tighter and bit her lip. He looked into her eyes. They told him his answer. He caressed her cheek and then he used his index finger to lean her face up more. Then he covered her lips with his. 

            Sakura's eyes snapped open and blushed huge red. It was just a daydream; everything she just imaged was a daydream. There so was alone, sitting on the rock by the boating dock. It was all just a stupid girly daydream. (I wasn't going to get them together that soon!)

"I'm such an idiot, I should have known right after he said he wanted to kiss me it was a daydream," she grumbled. 

"Who want to kiss you?"

            Sakura turned to see Yamazaki, his eyes were closed like usual, and he had his usual grin on his face. (He he you thought it was Syaoran didn't you all?)

"Hey Yamazaki," Sakura smiled.

"Hi," he said. "So who wants to kiss you?"

"No one," Sakura replied.

"Are you sure," Yamazaki asked?

"I'm sure. Let's go back with the others," Sakura smiled getting up.

"Good, Xu is at it again," Yamazaki, said.

            He suddenly realized what he had done and covered his mouth quickly, he tried to say something but she was cutting him off with her steaming, angry, and pissed face.

"She's WHAT, OH I DON'T CARE ANYMORE," Sakura screamed. "She can go fuck other gangs, there's no way in hell she's gonna wipe out my gang!"

"But Ryou asked…?"

"I don't give a damn, what I promised Ryou was that I'd take care of the gang," Sakura glared down the beach. "And that doesn't include letting a sluty, Horney, drunk bitch wiping out my gang." (OMG)

"If it'll calm you down, everyone knows she spiked the drinks," he said trying to calm her down.

            Sakura's eyes blazed more and she dashed down the beach splashing sand at Yamazaki. He wiped the sand off and sighed.

"This isn't going to be pretty," he said to himself. 

Later (I don't wanna say what's going to happen next, but I'll tell yeah all later) 

            Many of the young and new members of the Blood rush were whispering and giggling. All still very excited on what had happened earlier that night. They still couldn't believe that someone like Sakura had gotten into a fight with Xu. She won of course, but still it was a bit strange for someone like Sakura to do that! Maybe she had to; maybe the leader put her in charge so that just had to be it.

"Thank god everyone thinks that the leader put Sakura in charge," Tomoyo sighed.

"Yeah, Xu almost told everyone that Sakura was the leader," Naoko too sighed. "That could've put Sakura's life on the line."

"Maybe, but I don't think that bothers Sakura much, I think that all she's worried about is the gang being in good hands," Tomoyo said. "After all Ryou did entrust her with it."

"True."

"Hey what time is it," a girl yelled.

"Um…3:54," Naoko replied.

"Thank you."

"Do you think we should pack up now," Tomoyo wondered. 

"Yeah," Naoko agreed. "…Hey Tomoyo?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think about…you know, how leaders can't tell first years there the leader, cause…you know why," Naoko asked? (You'll find out the rest later)

"Well, in some ways I think it's dump, and others I think it's a great way to help leaders, remember Tino," Tomoyo replied.

"Don't remind me," Naoko sighed. 

"You grew up with him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we were best friends. I'm never going to forgive that Tiger Eye," Naoko glared at no one.

"It's pretty obvious you liked him," Tomoyo giggled.

"Wha?!"

"Come on you liked him," Tomoyo laughed watching her friend turn red. "The look on your face says it all."

"Tomoyo get off my case," Naoko flushed. "What's in the past can't be changed."

            Tomoyo looked at her friend, even if she didn't want admit it, she did love Tino. Naoko and him where meant for one other, they never realized how they felt, or at least never let it on. Tomoyo shrugged it off and smiled at her friend, motioning her help her to help clean up.

"_Today's another day, you never know what may happen_," Tomoyo thought.


	7. Tiger eye's Challenge

Kingdom Hearts: Hi all, eating my breakfast at the moment. Well the last chapter wasn't too popular, only two reviews…

Lovers in the Shadows 

Chapter 7

            Sakura lay down on her bed. The moonlight from the moon glowed on her body as it shone through the window.  She sighed sadly; kicking Xu out was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. She'd never gotten into a fistfight before, and the fact that she gave Xu a bloody nose, didn't exactly make her feel better.

            She heard a soft knock at her door, and then heard it creak open, Sakura turned her head looking at Tomoyo and Eriol, they both looked at her.

"Can I have a moment alone with Sakura," Tomoyo asked Eriol?

            Eriol smiled and nodded at Tomoyo and left them alone in the room. Tomoyo looked at her best friend and cousin. She walked over and sat on her bed beside her. She smiled weakly at Sakura.

"I know that kicking Xu out was hard, even for you. Especially because you made that promise to Ryou. I have to tell you though; I would have kicked Xu out a long time ago that says a lot about you Sakura. You are very special," Tomoyo smiled. "And I'm happy to be your friend, please don't feel so bad about something you did as a favor to everyone."

"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura replied. "You're a true blue friend."

"And don't you ever forget it," Tomoyo joked.

            Tomoyo got up and gave a little wave to Sakura before leaving the room and walking out into the hall with Eriol. Sakura sighed after she was gone. She turned and looked at her watch. 4:27AM.

            She got up and started to make her way down the hallway of the house. She want down into the living room, where there was a window built into the roof of the room. The ceiling was low, the way the designer wanted it to be. She reached up and pushed the window open. Then she climbed up though the window. She was now on the roof of the house.

            The cool breeze of the end of the summer was here, and it was peaceful and calm out, the only sound of the breeze was heard, along with some crickets. She yawned lazily as she heard the window open again.

            Rika came up through the window; she looked like she was in a panic. She breathed out of breath as she held a small piece of paper. Sakura moved over and looked Rika in the eyes, trying to find out what she wanted, since she was having a hard time finding her words.

"The paper," she said finally. 

            Sakura took the paper from her friend, and looked at it gasping as she looked at it. What looked like blood, but smelt like red paint. She started to read it.

**_Leader of the Bloodrush biker gang,_**

**_Our gang the Tiger Eye,_**

**_Have taken great notice in your bike racing,_**

**_In this fact. A race this Saturday night_**

**_A race for all the land we own, and yours_**

**_Winner takes all._**

****

"They have got to be shitting use, no one goes for all the land, that's suicide," Sakura explained. 

"What are we going to do, we have only five days," Rika explained.

"The only thing we can do, get ready and hope for the best," Sakura relied.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kingdom Hearts: Short I know, but more of the plot is gonna unfold soon, so see yeah next time


	8. Bloodrush's new Bike Member

Kazuko Moto: Will all the greatest things to say; I have but one, thank you for all your reviews! I loved them all.  I just know that all you S+S fans out there will love this chapter, heh heh…need I say more?

Lovers in the Shadows 

By

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 8 

Bloodrush Class One

        The group sat in the Billiard room of the Bloodrush house. Tomoyo looked around at the poor looking looks on the others. All of them were sad looking, but none of them were as sad looking as her dear friend Sakura's face. 

"So what are we going to do, the Tiger Eye's have never lost to anyone," Yamazaki asked?

"I don't know," Sakura replied. "I guess we could train some of the new people."

"Isn't that against the rules, they could be spies," Naoko said.

"I know but still…"

"Train Syaoran," Chiharu cut in.

"What?"

"He knows a lot about biking. He just needs some training," Chiharu told Sakura.

"She's right," Yamazaki said.

"I guess we could," Sakura said shyly. "Who's gonna train him?"

"Not me," everyone but Sakura said.

"You planed this!"

"So," Chiharu laughed at Sakura.

"…Fine…"

        She rolled her eyes and walked out of the Billiard room. She sighed a little and looked around the hallway. She started to walk down the hall towards Syaoran's room. It was only her second time going to his room. The first time she was going to find Tomoyo, she was after all with Eriol. 

        Since there was numbers on the doors, she walked until she got to the one they we're looking for. 32, 33, 34…and 35. She stopped shyly at the door and blushed. Slowly she beated her hand in a fist on the door, three times she knocked. It's seemed like forever before she hand knocked on the door. It seemed like an eternity before someone answered the door. The door opened.

        Sakura flushed redder when she saw a bare chest in front of her. She looked up to meet bronzy-amber eyes, flushing more. 

"H-hey W-w-w-olf," she said shakily. 

"Hey Cherry," he said red in the face.

        Sakura now looked down at her feet, seeing that he was only wearing a towel. She flushed darken and looked up again.

"Um…as you may have heard…the Bloodrush was challenged last night to the Tigers Eye," she said.

"Yes."

"I was asked by the leader of Bloodrush to train you," she flushed.

"What do you mean? Train?" he asked.

"The leader and the rest of us were scared to go against them, so I was asked to train you as a Bloodrush biker, you know go with us to the races," she explained.

        Syaoran held a shocked expression on his face. He looked at Sakura with a face that didn't read anything, but complete shock.  Suddenly without any warning Syaoran started to shout with joy.

"YES! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE," he shouted like a child.

"Nice towel," a passing group of girls giggled.

        Syaoran flushed and took a step back into his room a little, to gain a little more privacy. He motioned for Sakura to come in.  She followed him into his room. It was kind of dark, but a very comforting dark, the peaceful kind darkness.

"So, when am I gonna start, you know the training," he asked?

"When ever your ready," she replied.

"Then I'm going to change," he said grabbing some cloths from his drawers and went into the bathroom to change.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kazuko Moto: Good? Bad? Longer right? Well I can tell yeah the next chapter will have a lot of cute moments! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Just you all wait and see.


	9. Lessons in Love

**Kazuko Moto: Hey all, here with chapter 9 of my favorite fic to write. Well the only reason I like to write it so much is because it's so different from my other ones. But do also love writing my Hacking into a Stolen Heart. That's fun too, but not as fun as this…* continues to blab on ***

**Lovers in the Shadows**

**Chapter 9**

**       Sakura stood in the doorway of the garage. Syaoran stood behind her, pecking into the small garage that full of bikes. Sakura walked in and walked over to a clipboard that was hanging by the garage door. She looked at it and then turned and looked at one of the bikes that was covered. She then walked over to it and pulled the cover off.**

**"Syaoran, come here," she smiled making him blush.**

**       He did as he was told and walked in. He stopped beside her and watched her smile brighten. She looked him in eyes, there eyes not leaving, locked together.**

**"Go ahead, lift the sheet," she smile with a small giggle.**

**       He turned his head back to the bike that was covered. He reached his hand out and pulled the sheet off of the bike. It revealed a black bike, with a silver motor to make it look slicker. On the side of the gas tank was a wolf.**

**       Syaoran's hand touched it; he ran his hands over and over it again, admiring the workman ship of the bike. He turned to a now blushing Sakura and smiled at her.**

**"Who painted the wolf on? I can tell it wasn't the craftsmen who designed the bike," he said meeting her scared eyes.**

**"…I…I…did," she flushed looking down. "I paint all the bikes."**

**"Well Ying Fa, I think you are very talented," he said as he put his hand under her chin to raise her face to his.**

**       Sakura flushed even darker then before. She wanted to turn away; she wanted to be somewhere else. It hurt so much for her, to not just reached out and touch his face. She longed for only the slightest tough of her hand in hers.**

**"Um...Syaoran," she replied.**

**       His face drew closer to the point where she could feel his hot breath on her face. She tried to push away some, yet her body wouldn't move. It didn't want to move.**

**"Yes Ying Fa?"**

**"What does that mean," she said braking there moment.**

**       Syaoran realized what he was doing and released his hand from her chin and backed away blushing a cute pink.**

**"It's Sakura in Chinese," he said above a whisper.**

**       She took a step closer to him and daringly took his hand in hers; she looked down at the hand, not facing him directly.**

**"Then instead of Wolf, can I call you Lone Wolf," she asked flushed. "You do remind me of a lone wolf."**

**"Lone Wolf, I like it," he smiled at her comment.**

**"Good! Now Lone Wolf, we have some business to do," she smiled brightly at him.**

**"Huh," he flushed hearing that. _"What business?"_**

****

**"Here's the key to your Motorcycle, now lets get your lesson started," she said giving him a small bronze key. **

**~*~**

       Tomoyo and Eriol sat down at the balcony of Sakura and Tomoyo's room. She held out her video camera, and laughed as she caught her footage. 

"So do you think this will turn into a happy moment," he asked her.

"I don't think Eriol, I KNOW," she said with an evil grin.

       Eriol continued to watch the scene. Sakura had been trying to show Syaoran how to move the bike around without making it fall over and crush him, a few times, they were close enough to kiss, but they brushed the thought of doing it away.

"They are so stubborn, they should be doing it like rabbits by now," Tomoyo whined.

       Suddenly Sakura was jumping up and down, and she jumped at Syaoran and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"What did I miss," Tomoyo whined.

"Syaoran road over one of the jumps, you were so deep in thought, u missed it," Eriol grinned.

       Tomoyo blushed and turned away from Eriol and laughed at her, she was in a type of trance the last few minutes.

~*~

"You did it Syaoran, you did it," she laughed as she hugged him tightly.

       Syaoran laughed with her and smile as he held her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Sakura looked up and there eyes met, slowly Syaoran drew his face down and locked his lips with hers…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kazuko Moto: There all you S+S fans are all happy now, but the lemon is yet to come, hohohohohohohoho….see you all next time!!!!!!!!!


	10. The Race, and Some Loving

Twisted Writer: Hello all, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I enjoyed them all, so here's the new chapter to this fic!

Lovers in the Shadows 

Chapter 10

                Sakura and Syaoran both parted and looked each other in the eyes, both shocked at their actions. They both flushed and looked away not daring to look at the other. 

"Hey Sakura, your dad's on the phone," Yamazaki's voice was heard from one of the sliding doors. (Remember they left the 

garage and are outside)

"Okay just a second," she said giving Syaoran one last glance before leaving to the house.

            Syaoran sat shocked with himself as he looked at the spot where she was just a moment ago. He knew she probably

wouldn't be coming back, so he took his bike and started is way to the garage to put it away. 

"Hello?"

"Yes Sakura it's me, just called to check up on you," her father's voice was heard. " How are you?"

"Oh, pretty good."

"How are your classes going?"

"Good, we got off for the week for studying, but you know it's all good," she explained.

"And how is my son, you all still calling him Joe," he asked with a laugh. (Remember Joe is the guy who did the tattoos, hehehehe I just had to add him)

"Yes, a few of the new girls have already tried to pick him up," she laughed at her fathers joke.

"Well, as you know, he has to take a new course this Christmas, and I know that you always stay because of your status, so I decided that I will be coming down there for Christmas," he told his daughter.

            Sakura's heart stopped and skipped a few beats, her smile turned to a great grin, and she smiled inwardly and out, not once was she so happy to hear such great news?

"Oh dad that's the greatest news, it will be so great to see you again," she cheered.

"I'll see you on the holidays," he told her.

"Okay, love you," she smiled.

"And I love you, good bye Sakura," he said hanging the 

phone up.

            Sakura hang the phone up and smiled. She turned now facing a Syaoran who stood in the doorway. He looked at her 

with his ever so curious amber eyes.

"So, what did your dad have to say," he asked?

"Oh, he wanted to see how my brother and me were doing, and to tell me he's coming for a visit this Christmas," Sakura 

explained with uneasiness.

            Syaoran now stood with one uneasiness, they always seemed to be in a comfortable silence, but now even that 

seemed uneasy. Sakura brushed her hand through here hair and looked at her feet.

"So there's four days left till the race, you nervous," Sakura said weakly.

"Not really, just kind of excited," he replied looking at her. "Umm, Sakura."

"Yes, Lone Wolf," she asked still looking at the ground.

"About what happened outside, I'm really sorry about what happened outside, it just kind of happened. You see 

I really like you," Syaoran flushed.

"You…what?"

"I…like you…a lot." Syaoran replied looking at the 

ground.

            Sakura turned a bright pink and also looked at the ground. She soon looked back up and took the 

step towards him, and then took his hand in hers. She looked up from the ground and looked at him, locking

his eyes with hers.

"I can't say that I like you Lone Wolf," she replied making  him look at the ground again. "Because since the moment 

that I've met you, you have taken my heart into your hand, and have stolen it, even though you didn't realize it."

"…Sakura…"

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you Syaoran," she flushed.

"You…love me," he asked?

            Sakura nodded her head and looked down at the ground. Syaoran was speechless, what was he suppose to say. He didn't even realize it. He looked at her as she looked down at the ground, almost in shame. 

            It was now his turn to take a step forward, he picked her small frame up in his arms, and held her almost like a little raggedy doll, not daring to put her down, like a small child.

            Sakura was shocked at him, she never once expected this from him, and not from someone as shy and gentle like Syaoran. Slowly she reached behind his neck with her small arms and placed them around his neck and held him closer.

"I will always be with you, my Ying Fa," he said before lending down and 

kissing her soft warm lips.

~*~

Four Days Later

            Sakura sat on her motorcycle, holding it up with her feet that were planted flat on the ground. Next to her was Naoko who wore her helmet, and was wearing long baggy pants with a long black trench coat along with a black shirt underneath. (Remember the first chapter all the guys thought they were males, well they dress like them to make there victory…more fun hehehehe) 

            On the other side of Sakura there was Chiharu wearing all tan, baby cargo pants with a black long sleeve coat. Sitting on the bike behind Chiharu as the race recorder was of course Tomoyo. She was only the race recorder was dressed as her everyday self. She was interviewing Rika, asking things like "What do you think is going to happen?" and things like that.

            Syaoran was on his Motorcycle in the back with Yamazaki who was the only other male biker in the Bloodrush: Class 1. (Bloodrush: Class 1 is when your one of the most important bikers in the whole gang and go to the races. Bloodrush: Class 2 is when you're an important Biker and will become a Class 1 after you're at this stage for almost year, you sometimes go on races. Bloodrush: Class 3 is when you're a new member, just joined, no one stays on this stage for long.)

            Yamazaki explained what was supposed to happen at the race. First the Tigers eye Leader would come and Challenge their leader to a race and they'd step forward and race. If they lost, then Bloodrush would have to fight for the land again, if they lost once again, they'd be a gang with no turf. The gang would be no more.

            The saddest part about this would be, Syaoran would find out her being the leader, after everything they shared the last four days might just go down the drain because she didn't tell him. Even after he became a Class one. (So basically Syaoran still doesn't know that Sakura is the leader)

            A light started to shine in the distance, some of the bikers watched, while others looked down praying for the best.  Sakura turned and looked at Tomoyo and bowed her head some, carrying on the tradition of good luck. Naoko bowed her head, along with Chiharu. Yamazaki and a few others bowed at theirs also.

            Tomoyo looked down as she pressed the record button and she said, "Bloodrush, the final race for the land of Tomodea, good luck leader." (Just a note: everyone in Bloodrush watches the tape later on, so remember only the Class one may know who the leader is, so Tomoyo said Leader not Sakura.)

            The light came closer, along with a few others; they came, revealing a small group of bikers. Naoko looked at them curiously, she shook her head.

"This isn't Tiger's Eye," she hissed at the bikers.

"Excuse me, but Shun quit the Tiger's Eye, leaving me! Yugi in charge," Yugi growled back.

"Like I believe that," Naoko mumbled. 

"Let them be, okay let's get this race over with," Tomoyo said.

"Fine, get your leader ready," Yugi glared at the group of mostly girls.

"It's probably one of the guys on the back, they don't look that fast," one of the Tiger's Eye replied.

"**_I'M_** ready," Sakura said placing her helmet visor down. 

"Fine," Yugi said. (Hehehehe, he didn't even realize that Sakura was a guy, what a loser)

            Sakura sat down on her bike, or more the less Ryou's old bike. She roared the engine moving a foot a head stopping next to the biker Yugi who had just turned his bike around. 

            Both their engine's roared and they took off when a Tiger's Eye called out to go. Both engines and they started to ride towards the bridge that lay ahead of them.  Sakura zoomed between the cars that passed her in both directions, some of the drivers slammed their horns down as she passed, but she ignored them.             

Soon all the traffic had passed and she and Yugi remand on the bridge. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard, echoing in Sakura's eardrums making her dizzy and making her bike crash on its side, cutting her leg up some, she felt the blood come.  

                She let out a roar of pain as she watched Yugi also fall; he slammed against the bridge's side, making the bike fall on its side, but leaving him to fall in the air, over the side of the bridge. Sakura despite her leg jumped up quickly and ran to the side of the bridge.

                Their Yugi held onto the lower bar of the bridge support, he sat there looking down dangling for his dear life. He turned and looked up to see Sakura.

"Here," Sakura replied, her hand held out for him to hold on. "Please grab on."

"No," Yugi spat. "You'll just drop me."

"If you don't take my hand you'll fall," she pleaded.

                He ignored her and continued to try and climb up. He soon lost his balance and almost fell. Sakura then quickly grabbed his arm, he now dangled from the bridge by Sakura's hand. 

"Hold on," she cried.

                She continued to try and pull him up. The bridge shook again as another explosion echoed in Sakura's ear. Loosing her balance she fell back, braking her grip on Yugi's arm. She heard him scream once and then a few moments later the splash of water was heard…

~*~

Sakura sat in the kitchen drinking some green tea. She sat at a chair reading the newspaper article about the explosion at the bridge. She still had the deep cuts from falling on her left leg, but she got around all right.

                She finished reading the article and folded the paper and got up with her empty teacup, casually tossing the newspaper onto the cupboard and placing the teacup into the sink.

                She turned and jumped a little when Syaoran stood in the doorframe at the entrance of the kitchen. She breathed in, cooling off her initial shock. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"It's alright Syaoran"

"So, where is everyone today," he asked pulling her into his arms.

"Most of the gang went home for Christmas, just you me and Eriol, and of course my father and brother. But they won't be here till tomorrow," she told him placing her arms around his neck.

"Good."

            With that he pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned and pulled him down closer to her. Pressing their bodies together Syaoran deepened the kiss, turning it into a deep passionate kiss. 

"…Syaoran…" she moaned.

                Syaoran couldn't hold it back any longer; he pressed her against the counter wall and moved his lips to her down her neck, trailing small butterfly kisses down her throat. Sakura threw her head back to give him a better entry. More of her moans were heard as he came to her shoulder moving her tank top strap aside with one swipe  of his hand, making it fall down her shoulder. He gave her more butterfly kisses across her shoulder before he moved to her other shoulder. 

                Sakura couldn't take much more of this before she would give into a sweet torture of lost control. She felt him break his trail of kisses, and pulled her tank top over her head, throwing it to the ground. Leaving her blue sports bra covering her chest. He traced her hands over her breasts listened to her moans. They were like a cry for more, he couldn't get enough of it, he had to hear more and of her angelic sounds.

"…Syaoran…"

                Syaoran once again captured her lips in a demanding kiss of passion. He pulled her into his arms once again, this time so that she was being held in the air. She got the idea and rapped her legs around his waist as he held her up.

"Taking me somewhere more comfortable are we," she sent him a sexy smile.

"Yes, I want this to be perfect, especially for the one I love," he said walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, really, are you going to give me an evening to remember," she asked between kissing his neck.

"No, I'm going to give to a whole night to remember," he said while moaning through her kisses.

"Sounds good to me," she said unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time torturing him.

                Syaoran at that time was over the edge of complete lust. He wanted her so badly, to the point where he couldn't control his actions. He stopped at his bedroom door, his back to it. One of his hands holding Sakura up, the other hand trying to wiggle the doorknob open. 

                Sakura let herself down from Syaoran's arms, leading him to his bed. She pushed him down so he was sitting on it. She then placed herself on his lap kissing him on the lips again, tracing her hand down his now open shirt. Her hand running over his muscles that rippled on his chest. He shivered at her angelic touch as she traced her hands back up to his neck. 

                Syaoran wanted more, so he quickly and gracefully flipped her over so he was now on top of her. She giggled as he advanced over her body. He kissed her once again as one hand went around her back, pulling her blue sports bra up, taking the other side off with his other hand. He then pulled it up over her head, now leaving her top less, exposing her breasts. 

                He kissed her once before advancing to her breasts. He opened his mouth some and took her nipple of one of the breasts into his mouth.  He started to play with it; teasing her as his other hand massaged her other breast. Sakura's moans were now turned into pants of pleasure as she fought to catch her breath. Syaoran stopped and switched to the other breast, giving her an even amount of pleasure.

"Syaoran!" she moaned out as a small scream.

                Sakura moaned once again as he stopped for a second, giving her the chance to take off his shirt that was still open. She took it and threw it aside as she rubbed her hands along his muscles once again. This time stopping at his belt buckle.

                She slowly undid it, then undoing the button and then the zipper. She looked up to meet his eyes. He was blushing a bright pink he too looked at her. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked lovingly into his eyes. That was all he needed, he kissed her lips and then ran his lips down her shoulder, she groaned at his light feathery kisses.

                Syaoran placed her back on the bed again. He removed his pants quickly, long with his boxers. He looked at her body; she looked like an angel to him. He trailed his hand down her belly, tickling her stomach. His stopped at her jeans. He unbuckled her pants and slipped them off her body. He stopped and stared at her, looking like he was in complete heaven.

"Forgetting something," Sakura giggled looking at her underwear.

                Syaoran blushed and smiled at her comment, he then captured her lips in his, and then with his hands, removed her panties and discarding them on the floor. He looked over her nude body, which seemed to glow in the moonlight.

                She started to grin wickedly as she captured his manhood in her hand, tracing her hand up and down it making him grunt in pleasure as she continued stroke his manhood. He looked at her as he started to pant from his whispers of pleasure. Finally he grabbed her hand, halting his partner's movements of pleasure giving. 

"I'm going to come if you don't stop," he told her brushing his lips against hers.

"Good," she said. "Because I'm ready for you."

                Syaoran's cheeks turned a little pink for a moment, but brushed it off when he looked into his lover's eyes. Her deep emerald eyes looking at him with as much hunger as he had for her, if not more.

                Slowly he positioned himself as he parted her legs, he got his cock in place of her cunt, and he looked at her hunger filled eyes one last time, before diving into her. She flinched as made his first thrust into her. Syaoran looked at her as she flinched. He didn't know that it was her first time, he thought that her and Ryou had a sexual relationship, with the way she use to talk about him before they were together.

                He gave her little kisses on her lips to tell her he was sorry. Soon the pain seemed to pass and she nodded for him to continue. He yet again looked at her once before he pulled out and then thrusting into her again. She left out a huge moan making music to Syaoran's ears. He continued with her new beats of their new dance. Moving in a beat to a silent piece of music.

"Syaoran…. I'm going to come," she breathed out a groan.

                She soon released with him not far behind, they both screamed out one other name before they both fell on the bed. Syaoran laid on her for a second before rolling off of her to now being beside her. She turned to him and placed her hand on his chest looking lovely into his eyes. 

"You were amazing," she sighed as she fell into a deep slumber.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Twisted Writer: Well I'd say this is the best chapter I've ever done.  Over 3,000 word, pretty good! Tell me what you think about the sad race scene, and my first lemon.

I dedicate this chapter to my new editor, Brendan. Hello Brendan!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C U ALL IN CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Secret Journal

Kazuko Moto: Thank you for all the great reviews. I loved them all. I still can't believe how much notice it got…well a few of my guy friends did tell a bunch of guys I had wrote a sexual story so I did get a lot of emails, but none the less it still got a lot of notice. Thank you all once again. 

**Warning this chapter is very high in sadness, and there is very little S+S in this chapter. There are just some bits and pieces.**

Lovers in the Shadows 

**By**

**Kazuko Moto**

Chapter 11- The Secret Journal 

      Sakura sat in the living room with her father. He was making an attempt to put up the tree. He had tried again and again, but they had all failed.

**"Need some help dad?"**

**"No I got it Sakura," he said as the tree fell over onto the couch not far from the tree's corner. "Um, maybe I don't got it. Some help Sakura."**

**"Sure thing dad," she said as she got up and helped her father pick the tree off the couch. **

**      Sakura held the tree up straight up as her father once again tried to get the tree stand to hold the tree up. Her father nodded at her to let go of the tree and stand back. She did as he commanded and stepped back. They both watched in wonder as the tree had finally decided to stand up straight after many hours trying to get it up.**

**"Great job Sakura," her father said.**

**"Thank dad," she said as the phone started to ring. "I'll get it."**

**      Sakura proceeded to get the phone. She picked it up and said her hello.**

**"Hey Sakura?"**

**"Yes"**

**"It's me Naoko"**

**"Hi, what's new?"**

**"Lots, I found some things out about Tigers Eyes. Shun didn't quit, he planned it."**

**"What are you saying?"**

**"He planted the explosives. He got a suicide biker and he wanted you dead." (That's what the explosions were)**

**"Do you really think he would go that low?"**

**"Um…let me think…YES!"**

**"Okay I get it."**

**"So now that point of advice is over…how's life with living alone with Syaoran and your family?"**

**"Fine, he's out doing some Christmas shopping."**

**"Oh come on, Yamazaki told me that you guys were getting hot and heavy a day or so before the race, what about after we all left."**

**"That's none of your business"**

**"Oh my god, Sakura you did, didn't you?"**

**"So what if I did?"**

**"Oh wait till I tell Tomoyo this, oh she's gonna flip. And I mean literally flip."  **

**"Yeah, yeah, I have to let you go and do some more things."**

**"SAKURA!!!!"**

**"I meant things, like, finish decorating the tree with my dad."**

**"Good, as far as I'm going to warn you, don't let Touya know your seeing Syaoran."**

**"Too late."**

**"You did cover up everything right?"**

**"Almost…"**

**"What happened? He didn't walk in on you did he," Naoko asked?**

**"No, we woke up before they got here, and my brother went to my room to borrow one of my old shirts for one of his art classes."**

**"Yes, yes?"**

**"And we forgot to clean up our cloths," Sakura said.**

**"No?!"**

**"You're starting to sound like one of those preppy girls on the phone who only say one thing at a time with lots of emotion."**

**"Really?"  
  
**

**"Naoko!"**

**"Yes"**

**"Stop it!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Fine you can be your preppy self, I'm gonna do some of my things that need to be done."**

**"…Right…"**

**"…"**

**"Sakura?"**

**…………Dial tone…………**

**"…Great… I'm sitting here bored as hell and she has a hot guy with her the whole holiday, has her family and gets a tree, and I'm stuck here with Tomoyo, with no boyfriend and the maids get to decorate the tree…"**

**-Click- (sorry about that weird conversation, but I had to put something like that in there, but, it still would have been better if it was S+S talking, but this chapter is really just about Sakura, so back to the fic.)**

**~*~**

      Sakura sat down as she held the little brown book in her hands. She had just found it in the attic. It had been under a floorboard that was loose. She was about to open it, when she heard her father call her. She took the book and put it in her baggy jeans pocket. Then she hurried out of the attic and to see her father.

"Yeah dad," she asked?

"I'm going out, I'll be back in an hour or so," her father told her.

"Okay," she replied as she heard the front door close.

      She then hurried off into her room and then closed the door. She plopped down onto her bed and nearly tore her pocket off trying to get it out of her pocket. She looked at the cover for a few minutes trying to looks for something, anything to try and find out who's it was. Slowly she opened the book and started to read.

_Sept. 12, 1995_

_      Well I'm in Bloodrush. It wasn't all that hard, Shun was dead wrong. Anyway as soon as the first few months are over I'm sure the leader Tino will warm up to me sooner or later. As Shun's plan went, I'll become the leader and then I won't have to take any orders from anyone, anymore._

"What is this?"

_Oct. 2, 1995_

_      Tino warmed up to me faster then I thought. He really isn't that bad of a guy, but he's not a nice enough guy for me to not want to carry out the plan. _

_      Xu is starting to want out. I knew deep down inside she was way too young for this, but what the hell, if she tells anyone about the plan, I'll kill her. _

"Xu? Who's is this," Sakura thought as she continued to read.

_Jan. 15, 1996_

_      Things are going as planed, Tino, has become a good friend, just as I had planed he would. Xu is continuing saying how she wants out, and that she'd prefers Bloodrush, that she thinks it would be wiser to have joined it. _

_      She can say whatever she wants, there's no way in hell that I'm quitting my mission, Tigers Eye is depending on me too much. I won't write much until Tino is dead. Then I'll have more time on my hands, because everyone will be doing everything for me._

"This person sounds like a maniac," she thought.

_Mar. 7, 1997_

_      Well it has almost been a whole year, and a lot has happened. Some good news, Tino thinks of me as such a great friend, that he put in his gang will, that when he dies, or quits, I WILL become the leader for Bloodrush. Well that saves me the pain of having to clean up a bunch of blood forcing them to make me the leader. Hehehe…_

_      Now I just need to make him die sooner then before he would, and then make someone else look like they did it…hmmm…how about Akiko Ono…hehehehehe…_

"Who the hell is this guy," she asked herself. "Wait, Akiko, she's in jail for murdering Tino. She helped Shun kill Tino…but then that means, she didn't do it."

_June. 1, 1997_

_      Tino is dead, and just like I had hoped Akiko Ono is on trial for the murder of Tino. Things went was to well to plan. Xu broke things off with me. Like I said, she was way to young for this kind of thing. I still love her, but she can't tell anyone what I did, or I'll have to kill her. And I really don't want to hurt her; I'll get over her sooner or later._

_      Right now, I have a funeral I have to attend. I'll right in you again when something happened, which may not before a long, long time._

"If this guy became the leader…then that means…Ryou…" tears welled down her face.

_May. 21, 1999_

_      I'm cursed, and am so very cursed. I slept with this chick that was at a dance club downtown. I went for a doctor's check up, I got a full exam, even a blood test. And the doctors told me. I now have aids, that bitch gave me aids._

_      What am I going to tell the gang? I wonder what they will do? They think that I'm the greatest leader ever. It's a wonder why they look up to me so much._

"So Xu, she didn't give Ryou aids, a girl who was only a one night stand was," Sakura thought.

_Step. 7, 1999_

_      I went to a party that our gang was having at a private club for some new collage students. That Rika girl in our gang brought a bunch of her friends outside the gang. There was a girl in that group. I swear she looked just like an angel. She had the smoothest looking skin and the silkiest hair I've ever seen. I asked Rika to set up a private meeting, just so I could talk._

_      She seemed as must interested in me as I was with her. Her name turns out to be Kinomoto Sakura. A great name for her, she's just like the flower. She seems like the one I've been looking for since I have aids. Now if I could only get her to join Bloodrush. But how? She doesn't seem like the one who would join a gang._

"…Ryou…"

_Apr. 1, 2000_

_      Well it's Sakura Blossoms birthday. Oh yeah! I forgot, she joined Bloodrush; I didn't even have to ask her. Her brother is Touya, or Joe as we call him. He had wanted her to be close to him so she could be safe. But if you ask me, she's a born biker. Rika and Chiharu had tried just for the fun of it to teach her how to ride. After ten minutes, she was doing better then even them._

_      Anyway, for her birthday, I took one of the extra bikes and painted a Cherry Blossom tree on the gas tank. She freaked and hugged me tightly. She then kissed me, it was amazing, and I never felt anything like it before._

_Oct. 5, 2000_

_      This will probably be my last entry in this journal. I'm now in the hospital, I took sick, and now the aids is finally going to kill me. I guess its gods way of punishing me for all the wrong things I've done. But since I've met Sakura, I've changed, but not completely. I was almost at the point where I was going to come forward for what I did to Akiko Ono. She was a great gang member, and Sakura knew her. _

_      Before I came here I gave Yamazaki my gang's will. Inside it has whom I want to be the leader after I die. I hope the gang will respect what I have asked of them. I know Sakura will be the best thing that has ever happened to the gang. I'll miss her. _

_      Over the last year she has changed me, I love her, and always will, I just hope God will help her find someone who will be better to her. Better then I ever could be to her._

      Sakura closed the book as tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe the guy who she was in love with started off as a murdering manic. She trusted him with her life, and he could have easily killed her in a flash. What was she suppose to do now? Just pretend that she didn't even come a cross the journal? What ever she was going to do it didn't like to show her. She would have to think hard, and soon… 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kazuko Moto: Isn't this all sad? It is I know it is? So don't say other wise. Anyway I know boring chapter, but I had to get this out sometime. This is just making the S+S couple stronger. See yeah in chapter 12! Bye bye!

__


	12. note

I was alpud to post this. First off i'm really sorry people, i did get banned, but i was aloud to post one note for the last time. Since i got banned i have opened a new account under the name Kiaira-Chan, it is full of Inu-Yasha fanfics, but i have decidded to re write some of my old fanfics, and i want all my old reader to know about it.

So i'll be rewriting the following:

Lovers In the Shadows

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

Homes are never good news

So go to my new account and look forward to the future revising! Thanks everyon for your support


End file.
